Team PG vs. Team APW, Episode 7 Part 1/2
A few hours have passed and Kyleronco and PYRUSGUARDIAN have decided to leave with the kids to get them home, but... Jane) Today was fun =D Johnny) I'm going to tell my dad about this =D Mike) Well, I'm going to tell my dad that it was boring without my sister! Trent) Yeah, I wanted my other cousin there too! PYRUSGUARDIAN) I wonder, just wonder what happened to my sister >.> ???)'' Well... '( A fiery beast falls to the ground ) ???) Ability Activate! Fire of Charge! ( The Fiery Beast's body becomes covered in intense flames and she charges into her opponent ) ( The fiery beast catches every piece of it's fur on fire, along with some of the grass and charges towards PG ) ( Voltronic Leonial comes out of its ball form and crashes into The Fiery Beast ) Voltronic Leonial) HOW DARE YOU! PYRUSGUARDIAN) YEAH, SIS! AcePyrusWolf) ... SISTER? I'M NOT YOUR SISTER! MY BROTHER IS ARRIC, THOUGH! ( Leonial's fur starts to burn, a bit, while Fierious' fire goes out and the ground stops burning ) ' '( Vamprior and Embery land on the ground, out of their ball forms and near their owners ) Ray) WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS WOLFGANG! Persona) WE NEED SAMANTHA FOR MY MASTER TOO! ' '( Mentro and Lizerrean comes out of their ball form and stand next to their master ) Kyle) YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH US! Johnny) YEAH! Ray) SO YOUR HIS PARTNERS IN CRIME! Kyle) I'm my dad's partner in crime >=D Kyleronco) In a good way...Like a song... Kyle) YEAH! =D Persona) ARRIC WAS RIGHT! YOU GUYS ARE EVIL! Ray) Ability Activate! Energy Drain! ( Vamprior drains energy from his opponent with purple lines of darkus energy ) Mentro) THIS DOESN'T LOOK PAINFUL! ' '( The purple lines attach to Mentro ) Mentro) You see! This doesn't hurt! ( Mentro charges towards Vamprior ) ( Vamprior jumps into the air and sits on Mentro's back, choking Mentro with the purple energy takers ) ( Mentro's front-right leg goes out on him ) Jane) Johnny, do something... Johnny) I know...Ability Activate! Spiked Out! ( Mentro fires water that sendings a spike off his back into his opponent ) ( The spike Vamprior is on flies into the air, sending Vamprior flying away ) ( The purple energy drainers snap, while a new spike forms on Mentro's body ) ( Vamprior disappears into the cold, icy, night time sky ) Ray) O_O VAMPRIOR! ''' '''Persona) Well, he's gone... Embery) HE'S FLYING...HE'S STILL FLYING... Kyle) Ability Activate! Thorny Slash! ( Lizerrean charges into his opponent with his thorny body ) Embery) HE'S GONE IN MY VIEW NOW... ( Lizerrean hits Embery from behind with his thorny body ) ( Embery crashes into the ground ) Persona) CHEAP SHOT FROM A VILLIAN! Embery) YEAH! ( Fire erupts into the air as Embery gets up ) Embery) NOW FOR SOME PAIN! Persona) Ability Activate! Phoenix Erupt! ( Erupting fire from Embery targets the opponent and its surroundings ) Kyle) Ability Activate! Thorny-poon ( Lizarrean spins in circles creating a typhoon that pulls an opponent in or away depending on it's direction ) ( Most of the fire goes into the typhoon and fades away, except for a few flames that head for Wolfgang's house ) Kyleronco) Kyle, you missed some! ( Terror Wolfie comes out of his ball form and takes care of the final flames ) [ In Wolfgang's house ] Wolfgang) OKAY! THAT'S IT! Samantha) No...Stay... Wolfgang) I can't anymore! I HAD IT! ( Wolfgang opens the front door ) Wolfgang) O_O Ray...Persona... Samantha) HOLD UP! ( Wolfgang walks out and closes the door ) Samantha) Wolfgang...-_-''' '''???) Quiet an idiot, is he... Samantha) Tigera, yeah...He's... Tigera) ZZZ...zzz..zzz Samantha) ... ???) Hmph! ( The mysterious figure grabs hold of Samantha ) Team PG vs. Team APW, Episode 8 Part 2/2 Grade of Team PG vs. Team APW, Episode 7 Part 1/2? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Kyleronco Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Kyle Category:Persona Category:AcePyrusWolf Category:Ray Category:Johnny Category:Jane Category:Trent Category:Alice Category:Nintendocan Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Redakaibakulover Category:Crimsonstorm Category:Voltronic Leonial Category:Fierious Category:Vamprior Category:Embery Category:Mentro Category:Lizerrean